Thankful
by DaggerZero
Summary: Thanksgiving with the Bladebreakers. What's Tyson thankful for? Shounen-ai warning. Special appearance by the All Starz. This is kinda pointless, just fluff. Sorry for being late. R&R please.


DZ: Happy Turkey Day!!! Hehehehehe, ok, well I had planned to finish chapter 6 of Shitennou last night so I can put it up today, but I got side tracked going down memory lane. Anyways, well, I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish it in time for tonight, but here's a little something in regards of Thanksgiving. 

Tyson: We don't celebrate Thanksgiving. We're in Japan remember?

DZ: Yea, but still! I'm an authoress! I can make anything happen! Mwahahahahahahah!!!!

Max: *whispering to Tyson* I hate it when she goes all power tripping on us.

Tyson: Yea...Anyways, DZ does not own Beyblades. On with the fic.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sakura petals drifted down, like pink-tinged snow, blanketing the ground on this cold November afternoon. The wind caressed the trees making more blossoms to fall upon the ground. Small children played along the sidewalk, laughing blithely. The scene made one nostalgic, to a point.

"Tyson?" 

Tyson whirled away from the window to face the person who had called his name. "Yes, Max?"

"You should get ready. People will be starting to arrive soon." Max informed his best friend.

Tyson nodded and stood up, glancing at the window one last time. He sighed and walked out of the room making his way to his own room. Taking the clothes he had laid out on the bed earlier, Tyson changed into his semi-formal wear. Tonight was Thanksgiving, an American Holiday. Mr. Dickinson thought it would be a good idea to celebrate it, to give the team a taste of the Western culture. And seeing as the All Starz were in town, they too were invited. 

Now, Tyson loved celebrations and holidays, but Thanksgiving was a little different. Tyson was ecstatic when he heard about Thanksgiving and how much food there was going to be. It made him drool just thinking about the food. But this new holiday came with a new tradition. Max had informed him that before they ate, everyone was to say something they were thankful for. 

It would have been easy for Tyson to think what he was thankful for. He was thankful for his friends, his family, his beyblade (more or so, Dragoon), and he probably would have said for all the food. But after all thought of being thankful, Tyson thought there was something missing. What was it?

A knock from the door disturbed Tyson's thoughts. He went to open the door to find Ray dressed in a formal Chinese outfit ( A/N: sorry I can't describe it, I don't know what it looks like). Tyson grinned at him. "Looking good there, Ray."

Ray smiled and answered, "Not too bad yourself."

Tyson was dressed in blue sweater and gray slacks. He didn't like dressing formal much, but he did once in a while, but only for special occasions. "What's up, Ray?"

"Max sent me up here to find you. The All Starz are here." Ray informed him. Tyson nodded and looked in the mirror once, adjusting his ponytail, before joining Ray outside his room. The two walked down in silence, occupied with thoughts of this new holiday. Tyson was still being bothered by what else he should be thankful for. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Something wrong?" Ray asked.

"Well...Ray? What are you thankful for?" Tyson asked.

"Ah." Ray nodded, understanding. "Well, I'm thankful for my friends, my family, Drigger, for the time I've had with you guys."

Tyson nodded. "Yea, is there anything else? I mean, I'm thankful for all those things, too, but I feel like there's something missing."

Ray paused for a second. He opened his mouth, but Max interrupted before he could speak.

"There you guys are! Everyone's here." He walked up to Ray and put his arm around Ray's shoulder giving him a quick kiss. Ray blushed a little and smiled at Max. 

"Hey Max, lookin' good." Tyson grinned. Max was dressed in khaki pants and a black vest over a white button up shirt. Max gave Tyson a thumbs up for Tyson's look and the trio went into the living room. The All Starz were there waiting. They greeted Tyson and went back to their previous activity. 

Tyson looked around the room. Max, Emily and Judy chatted in the corner, Kenny was showing Steve and Eddy his new invention for a shooter, and Micheal was leaning against the wall ala-Kai. Speaking of, where was Kai? He turned towards Ray and asked his query. 

"Oh, he said he'd be here late." Ray said. Tyson nodded and then remembered something.

"Hey, Ray. What were you going to say before Max came?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, well, I was going to say that I'm also thankful for the one I love." Ray looked at Max lovingly. Tyson blinked. 

"Is that it?" Tyson asked. Ray laughed and nodded. Tyson blinked again. Well...he loved his friends and family, but not like that. _'I think.'_ Tyson blushed a little bit. He did have a small crush on a certain ruby-eyed captain of theirs. Just a crush, yea...an admiration for his beyblading skills. That's all. 

The phone rang and Ray went to get it leaving Tyson with his thoughts. So, he was thankful for his friends, his family, his Dragoon, and the time he's had with the team. He was thankful for the great life he's had, the people he's met and the experiences he's been through. But something was still missing. What else should he be thankful for? Ray said he was thankful solely for Max, but Tyson couldn't say out right that he was thankful for Kai...could he? Anyways, Kai didn't like him that. Well, he wasn't sure if Kai liked him at all. Tyson sighed. This Thanksgiving was more complicated than he thought.

"Hey, guys." Ray said from the door. "Kai says he's going to be a little bit late and we should start with out him."

"Well, then, let's eat!" Max announced, heading towards the dining room. The others followed, leaving Tyson and Ray in the living room.

"You coming, Tyson?" Ray asked. Tyson snapped out of his thoughts and nodded following Ray.

The group seated themselves and said their prayers accordingly. And soon the 'saying thanks' began. Everyone said almost the same, being grateful for friends, family, loved ones (Michael's eyes lingered on Emily way too long when saying that) and all in all wonderful happy lives. Then, it came to Tyson's turn. He stood up, looking at the people around the table.

"Uh...well, like all of you, I'm grateful for the same things." Tyson began, hesitantly. "I'm thankful for the life I've lived, the people I've met and the things that have happened to me, good or bad. 'Coz you can't appreciate the good times, with out the bad times. And for those bad times, I'm thankful for the people who were there supporting me and I thank God for all the chances I've had, and the success along with it."

Tyson sat down, slightly flushed. His speech was a bit long, longer than anyone else's and not one of the occupants of the table expected it. They looked at him with surprise in their eyes, some mouths hanging open. Tyson coughed politely and then said, "Now let's eat!"

This snapped the others out of their trance and chuckled slightly at Tyson's penchant for food. The rest of the dinner went very, everyone eating to their hearts content. Tyson eat as he usually did, getting seconds, thirds and even a fourth. Dessert came and then the night was almost over. Tyson wondered then if Kai would actually come when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Kai." Max got up to get the door. He came back with Kai right behind him. The group greeted Kai, bombarding with questions of his whereabouts. Kai sat down the table and muttered his apologies, saying something about his grandfather keeping him. The other nodded in understanding. Tyson eyed Kai, thinking how odd he looked with out his casual wear. The white knitted shirt he wore under the leather jacket conformed to his tight body, complementing his legs underneath his black pants. Kai, feeling someone's eyes on him, turned towards Tyson, making him look away quickly. Tyson ducked his head to hide the small blush that formed across his cheeks. 

The rest of the night went well, the All Starz asking for a re-match that ended up with a tie. Then it was time for the All Starz to go and they said their good byes. The Bladebreakers hung around the living chatting with themselves. Still something bothered Tyson. He stood up from his seat on the couch and said, "I'm gonna be out in backyard, k?"

"Wear a coat, Tyson." Max reminded. "It's cold out."

"Yea." Slipping on a heavy coat to shield him against the autumn cold, Tyson stepped out into the backyard, looking up at the night sky. His little speech bothered him, because it still felt like he was missing something. Like he was denying himself of some acknowledgement for something..._someone_.

"Damnit, Tyson. Quit it." He scolded himself. "It's unrequited."

"What's unrequited?" A voice said. Tyson turned around, facing Kai a few away from him. He blushed for the fourth time that night. Thank God it was dark, so Kai wouldn't be able to see it.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Tyson said sitting on the railing of the small porch and looking up at the stars again. Kai moved, sitting next to him. The two sat for a while in silence. Then Tyson asked, "Kai?"

"Hn?"

"What are you thankful for?"

"..."

After a while, Tyson gave up and stood. He was about to say something when Kai said, "I'm thankful for the one I love."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. This was a big revelation. Kai was in love? At first Tyson was happy for his team captain. He might actually be human! But then, dread sank in. So he didn't have a chance at all. He sighed. "I'm happy for you, then, Kai."

He was about to go, yet again, but Kai asked him his own question. "What about you? What are you thankful for?"

"Uh, well, you know." Tyson smiled. "My friend, family, stuff. The usual."

"What about the one you love?"

"Well, I don't really love anyone. At least not in that way." Tyson scratched his head. Kai looked up at him, intense ruby red boring into midnight blue. Suddenly, Kai stood up and within a second had Tyson pinned against the wall.

"Really?" Kai breathed by Tyson's ear. Tyson was stark still, with his breath ragged and heart racing fast. 

"Uh...well..." Tyson felt delirious. Kai's closeness was driving him crazy. He could feel Kai's own hear beat, almost in sync with his heart. He could smell Kai, a faint vanilla smell mixed...fire. That's all Tyson could think to describe it. And he was so warm. Kai's body, so very close to his. "Kai?"

"I love you." Out of the blue, those three words made Tyson breathless. Kai loved him. What? It didn't make sense. He thought Kai hated him. Is it some joke? That would be really cruel. Kai wasn't really cruel. "Tyson? Say something."

"I..." Did he love Kai back? He knew he was attracted to Kai. But was there something else? Yes, he liked Kai, because, even though he doesn't show it, he cares for others. He knew Kai cared about their teammates, looking out for them. His strictness was all for the team, making them practice, to bring out the best in them. "I...Kai...I..."

Yes or no? It was a simple question. Did he love Kai? Kai made Tyson infuriated with his arrogant, cold nature. Kai made Tyson happy with his subtleness. Tyson adored Kai's skills as a beyblader. Tyson thought Kai was hot. Kai made Tyson crazy. Tyson couldn't figure out Kai. Yes...YES!

Tyson loved Kai! Everything about him. He even loved how Kai infuriated him. Tyson's eyes widen and pushed Kai back, looking him in the eye. "OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!"

Kai was silent for a moment, and then he said, "Is that a bad thing?"

Tyson stopped for a moment and then laughed, thinking how funny his outburst would have sounded to another person. "Kai, I love you...I love you."

"Yea, I heard." Kai said sarcastically. "And probably all of Shinjuku."

Tyson blushed, yet again. He smiled at Kai and hugged him saying once again. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**************************

Unbeknownst to the two, three pairs of eyes looked through the window, spying at the newly formed couple. Gold, blue and (insert Kenny's eye color here) were wide as saucers as they saw the two, just standing there, hugging each other.

"Well..." Max broke the silence.

"That was interesting..." Ray said.

"Definitely..." Kenny nodded. "Who would've thought?"

"Not me." Max said. 

"Same here." Ray chorused. 

"Ditto." The three were silent a while, still looking at the couple. Then Kenny said, "You think we should get them in here. It's pretty cold out there."

"Nah, I think they'll keep each other warm." Ray said. "It's pretty late. We should go to sleep."

The other two agreed and set out for their bedrooms, smiling as they glance one last time at Tyson and Kai.

****************************

It was almost half an hour with the two hugging in silence. Then Tyson became aware of a crick in his back. "Uh, Kai?"

"Yea?"

"Can we move? This wall's not really comfortable." Kai chuckled and moved back from Tyson. Both became aware of the cold and missed each other's warmth immediately. Tyson looked down, studying intently at his feet. "Soooo...?"

"We should go inside."

"Ok, Kai." Tyson looked up at Kai. Kai was about to step inside, but Tyson took his hand. Before Kai could say anything, Tyson gave Kai a small kiss on the lips, lasting only a second. Tyson pulled back and whispered in Kai's ears. "I'm thankful for you, too."

With that Tyson stepped inside, leaving Kai looking like a ripe strawberry.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

DZ: ^_^ Damn, that didn't go as planned. Very pointless. And pretend they live in Shinjuku, k?

Max: How come I seem so motherly?

DZ: I dunno...I'm sorry. Ugh, anyways...uh, yea. R&R peeps. Ciao and Happy Turkey Day.


End file.
